Nobody Loves Me
by ShanaNoChute
Summary: Rachel was a tomboy in school, and nobody loves her. But when she dressed up for the ball which was held by her school, nothing seemed to be the same. Rae/Speedy BB/Terra Cy/Bee
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them! **_

_**Warning: This is a **__**Rae/Speedy**__** fic, if you haven't noticed. And part of it is NOT A STAR/ROB FIC!**_

* * *

**Introduction (On characters):**

Robin: Richard

Raven: Rachel

Starfire: Kori

Beast Boy: Gar

Cyborg: Victor

Speedy: Roy

Bumblebee: Karen

Terra: Terra (LOL!)

(More characters will come out soon, I believe)

**Nobody Loves Me **

**Chapter 1**

**Rachel's house:**

Rachel ran out of her door and quickly grabs her bike. She is always late, never once early. But she always had her hair short, she hated long hair, but all her other classmates had long hair. Rachel sighed. She hated to be girly, and she didn't understand why the boys in her class love those girls. She was the only one left up on the shelf, but she didn't care. She, too also hated to be in love, or is she wrong?

Suddenly, she saw Roy and Richard, cycling along the pathway. "Hey, Rachel!" Richard called out to her. "Morning!" Rachel greeted the two boys.

"Haven't I told you to change the look that you're wearing?! You're still the same!" Richard said.

"Why should I? I love this look!" Rachel said. "Hey, haven't you all heard that there will be a ball this Saturday?" Roy asked. "We must all be in boy-girl relationship,"

Rachel, who was drinking her water almost chocked. "What did you say?!" Rachel asked.

"WE ALL MUST BE IN BOY-GIRL RELATIONSHIP!" Roy and Richard shouted loudly to Rachel.

"Count me…" Rachel looked at the boys' faces before she answer them, "OUT!" Both boys' faces fell.

Rachel cycled faster, trying to ignore both boys pleading and begging of asking her to go.

"Why must I go? You should know that no boy would ever want to go with me," Rachel said.

Roy looked at Richard, asking him to think of a plan to make Rachel go to the ball, since Richard was the clever one who can think lots of things. Then, Roy saw a smirk on Richard's face. It was a very big one. Roy wondered why did Richard did that.

"Rachel, Roy agreed to go with you to the ball," Richard said in a sing-a-long sound.

Roy froze. He didn't expect his best friend to do that! But then, he looked at Rachel, who stopped dead in her tracks.

She turned around and smiled at Roy, then looked at Richard. It was still the same smile. It meant that she was very furious.

Her expression changed and she charged at Richard, knowing that was a joke.

"Hey, stop fooling around and let's quickly go to school; we're getting late!" Roy called out.

Rachel just cycled away, leaving the two boys to cycle by themselves.

* * *

_**How was the first chapter? **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them!**_

_**A/N: I felt like asking; should I change this story? Like e.g. Richard and Roy begins to develop feelings for Rachel, and someone confessed her feelings for Richard. Should I write that? Confused But it ia most likely a Speedy/Rae fic.**_

* * *

**FLASHBACK…**

"Hey, stop fooling around and let's quickly go to school; we're getting late!" Roy called out.

Rachel just cycled away, leaving the two boys to cycle by themselves.

**End Of Flashback.**

Nobody Loves Me

Chapter 2

**In School **

Rachel parked her bike and rushed into the school. She was already 15 minutes late and the two boys were far behind. She turned around and called up to them

"Hurry! We're gonna get a hard time from that teacher later! You boys have very low stamina, you know,"

"Yah.Of course, you're good in sports!" Richard shouted from a far distance.

Rachel rolled her eyes and shouted out to Richard, "Whatever! I'm not gonna wait for you any longer!"

Richard and Roy parked their bike beside Rachel's and they rushed off to catch up with Rachel.

**With Rachel**

Rachel ran up to the forth level as fast as she could. _The boys are sure slow…_ Rachel thought while running.

**With the boys**

"Whoa! I bet Rachel had run up to the class already!" Richard said panting. "Yeah, better ask her for running lessons so we could catch up with her in the future," Roy said.

"We got to run up faster! Race you there!" Richard said grinning.

"Hey! What kind of friend you are!" Roy laughed. They were only at the second level…

**In the class…**

"You are late again, Rachel! Haven't you learnt your lesson?!" The teacher said angrily.

"Sorry teacher…" Rachel said.

The teacher asked her to sit at her seat and start the math test.

_The boys will definitely fail the paper if they don't come up by now…_ Rachel said smirking while taking out her pen.

"Sorry! We're late!" a voice rang through the whole classroom, interrupting others who were thinking of the sums in the math paper.

"Quiet! It is you again! The two of you are always late! Not to mention Rachel too," The teacher hissed at Richard and Roy. "Now if you hurry, you won't be late for the math paper,"

Richard and Roy nodded and hurriedly walked to their seats.

**After the test…**

"Did I tell you that there will be a ball this Saturday?" The teacher asked.

"YES! YOU TOLD US YESTERDAY!" The students shouted at the teacher.

Rachel sighed and looked at Richard and Roy. They were looking at her, and she knew that they were pleading her to go.

The teacher continued her lessons, which students find it boring.

**Recess!**

Rachel walked over to Karen, who was talking to Victor happily.

_I can say that she flirting with him…_Rachel thought. Karen was her good friend, but she still had long hair.

Rachel cleared her throat and immediately, Karen looked at Rachel and blinked her eyes.

"Oh, sorry Rachel. Oh yeah, where did the others went?" Karen asked.

"They were…" Rachel turned to looked at the others and replied, "Going out with their boyfriends again," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Hmm…" Karen said looking around Rachel.

"What,"

"You really should get a boyfriend, you know," Karen said. "I wonder who will you end up with, Roy, or Richard,"

"WHAT! I've told you a million times; I. DON'T. WANT. A .BOYFRIEND! Get it?!" Rachel screamed and everyone seems to be looking at her.

Rachel's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Now, that's life for you. Yeah, did you hear that Kori confessed her love to a boy named Joseph? I think that he is in the next class." Karen asked.

"Good for her then," Rachel said. "What did the boy replied?"

"Don't know, ask Kori," Karen said.

"Maybe later, I'll head down to the canteen now, see you later," Rachel said and waved at Karen and Victor.

…………………………………………………

Roy and Richard went over to Rachel and began to discuss how hard the math test was.

"It's so damn easy! You boys really have cotton head!" Rachel said folding her arms for no reason.

"Can you not talk about the paper? It already gives me an expression of failing that paper!" Roy said.

"Let's just go down and eat, I'm getting hungry!"

**After School **

"Rachel! You coming with us?" Terra asked. "We're going to pick up a few clothing for the ball."

"No thanks," Rachel said smiling at them. _I'd better go home. I wonder where did Richard and Roy go to…_Rachel thought as she scanned around the school assembly.

"Hey Rach!"

Rachel turned to look who is the one who called her. It was Roy, running after her.

"So, where's Richard?" Rachel asked.

"He told me that he had to stay back to practice for his upcoming competition," Roy said.

"Oh. So, where are you heading now?"

"You want to go to the mall?"

"Fine by me,"

** Mall**

"So, have you decided what to wear for this Saturday's event?" Roy asked Rachel as they walked around the mall.

"Since when I agreed to go to the ball?"

"Huh? I thought you have agreed,"

"That event is pointless, and for heaven's sake; STOP BUGGING ME ALREADY!" Rachel shouted at Roy. She was getting **really** irritated now.

"You still don't want to go even though I accompanied you to the ball?" Roy asked blushing while he looked at his shoes.

Rachel rolled her eyes and replied, "Look, I thank you for that opportunity that you have given to me, but I've told you a** zillion** times; I'm not going!! Heard me?!" Rachel shouted. Her face was red when she gets** super** angry.

"Ok, I won't ask anymore," Roy said walking behind Rachel as she headed to one of the bookstores in the mall.

…………………………………………………

_**Sorry to stop here, but my hands are really tired to move on!**_


End file.
